Love Once Lost
by AClovelyWriter
Summary: A letter from a love once lost is left under her Christmas Tree. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin, she had put everything behind them, he obviously hadn't.


**Love Once Lost**

The festive smell of half baked cookies is wafting about my small house, making it smell all sugary. However, I Victoire Weasley, cannot cook. Just from the effort, my blonde hair is strewn about the place and my clothes covered in icing sugar. I am puzzled, the heat in my cooker suddenly stopped. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me, I would just order take-away. However, I have a little guest today. In the form of Arthur, my sister's son. Dominique had popped in, literally, explained that she had to go and buy more food, because our Mother was complaining about the standard of food she had bought already. It is the normal holiday tradition and I never, gave up a chance to see my nephew. Except, when my nephew wanted to make cookies for his parents which I have no idea, how to do.

I was never any good at domestic things, I remember at Hogwarts, in my sixth year, trying to make chocolate cake for Teddy. It was his birthday, I wanted to do something special but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it. I made him eat it though, I like to be appreciated. A year later, we broke up. Don't know why, probably never will.

"Arthur, you are awfully quiet." I never trusted the children in our family, after the mishaps of Fred and George, I wish I had met Fred. Arthur was sleeping, bless. Which gives me some much needed time, to wrap presents before tomorrow. It is snowing lightly outside, next door are listening to Baby it's Cold Outside and my Christmas Tree is lit up like, well like a Christmas tree. It was perfect.

Sitting down beside the tree, after grabbing my trusty wrapping paper, I set to work. Something, however, caught my eye. A letter, with my name in Beauxbaton blue ink. I hadn't seen one of those in years, since I left school. I used to get them every week, with a time and place written inside. Except the last one. Enclosed inside that one was one sentence, I wish I had never read. The one sentence, that was etched in my memory.

I had left Hogwarts, for one year, to go to Beauxbatons. I wanted to learn about my French heritage. I stayed with Gabrielle, it was the perfect year. It wasn't until I was making my way home, armed with sweets and photographs, that I received the letter. It was from Teddy, simply saying I'm sorry, I have to end this. No explanation, no we'll talk about this, just we are over. I started crying, right there on the plane.

What could he want now?

Victoire,

I would like the chance to explain what happened the year you went to Beauxbatons. When you left, I was distraught. Even though I was out of school and was only able to see you once a week, I missed you. As you know, I was in the Auror training programme. In that programme we were sent, in pairs, to check on a house. It was set up by the Ministry, it wasn't a real mission. But something went wrong, our house was torn apart whilst we were searching it. My partner, Kate, nearly died I saved her, from falling down four floors.

After that we bonded, as you would expect. She comforted me on the fact you had gone off and left me behind. I would have come with you Victoire, you never understood that. You were too proud to take company, you never wanted to be seen as weak. Anyway, Kate was your opposite, she wasn't stubborn and hell bent on being as independent as possible. Stuff happened. I don't really know what to say about that. You probably already knew I was going to say it, so I'll leave it at that.

I couldn't live with the fact I had hurt you. I knew I would have to tell you and suffer your wrath or take the easy way out. I took the easy way, I broke up with you knowing you wouldn't hurt your pride by asking why. I know this is seven years too late, but Sorry. From the bottom of my heart, Sorry.

Bye Victoire.

I Love You, Teddy.

I can't believe he cheated on me, of all the things I thought had happened, I had never thought that. Wait a minute. How did this letter even get here? I have been in the house all day. It must have been Dom, I am going to hex her the second she gets through that door.

"Victoire? Are you here?"

Who the hell is in my house and Dom should not be back so soon. There is me missing the point that Dom, doesn't sound like a man. Could it really be him?

"Victoire?"

Oh my Gosh, it was him. How dare he have the nerve, to walk in here after sending me letter, telling me he had cheated on me! This wasn't fair.

"Vic, will you stop acting like a child. I just want to talk." Oh, I was going to talk to him, I was going to show him that no one messes with Victoire Weasley.

Leaning against the wall in my hall, stood Teddy Lupin. His hair still his natural, jet black, and his eyes still a misty blue, just as I remember them. Everything was flooding back, all the secret trips to Hogsmeade, the badly made cakes and over competitive Quidditch matches. I still loved him, if he smiled my heart would probably skip a beat.

"Teddy, you cannot and will not, walk into my house uninvited after everything you have done to me! I will not accept it!"

"Vic, I am sorry! You left me, remember, to go and learn in France. Like you ever, needed to do that."

"I wanted to go Teddy, my Mother wanted me to, and my Grandmother wanted me to. It wasn't about you."

"You wouldn't let me come with you."

He was right; I had outright turned him down, when he had suggested it.

"You didn't need to give up your life, for me."

"I wasn't, the Auror Office would have let me go. I am a Metamorphmagus, for crying out loud!" Which was true, they would have taken him back. He was and still is valuble to them. Also son of werewolf, didn't really make him sound weak. It didn't change anything though.

"Tu as brisé mon cœur."

"Vic, you know I can't speak French. Other than a few choice phrases, that is."

He was right the longest phrase I'd ever heard him say was, well actually never mind. That isn't important.

"Come on Vic. Remember my seventeenth birthday, I ate your awful cake. Just so you wouldn't hex me. Has anyone else done that?

"You broke my heart."

"Victoire. Can I have a cookie?" Arthur! He must have woken up, I completely forgot about him. I am such an awful aunt. "Teddy! Why are you here?"

"Hello, Arthur. I am here to see your aunty and ask her something special." Wait, what!

"Vic, will you forgive me? It was years ago and everyone agrees, even Dom." I really am going to hex her. "Vic, why does your house smell of burnt cookies?" Shoot.

"I though the oven was broken, I left the cookies in it."

"Vic, I thought you had learnt from the cake experience." You would think so, wouldn't you.

"Teddy Lupin, don't you use that condescending tone with me. Just because I can't cook doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Never said you were, look I'll fix it and then I'll go. You obviously don't want me here." It was true, this wasn't how I planned to spend my day. However, it was taking him so long to fix the oven, it might as well have been. He is supposed to be a wizard, a smart one at that.

"Ok, all done, they are edible now as well. Merry Christmas Victoire, goodbye." He got me a Christmas present, he was so sweet. Going to say thank you, I noticed he had gone. How does he do that, so quietly? Inside the pale blue box, lay a necklace. Engraved on one side was my Delacour family shield. On the other side, there was a heart with a T and a V engraved inside it. A piece of parchment lay underneath, simply saying: Forgive Me. He had bought this before we broke up, I remember him talking about getting me a present, before I left.

"Victoire. I'm back, has he been ok."

"Dom, he has been brilliant. I have to go, can you lock the door when you leave. There are cookies in the kitchen." Stepping outside it to the cold winter air was a breath of fresh air after my house. I'm not properly dressed for going outside but it doesn't matter. He was standing at my gate. He knew I would forgive him, when I saw the necklace.

Finally, after years of waiting and wondering, I got my answer.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and any thoughts or comments are welcomed. Emma x<em>


End file.
